Shattered Glass
by haydens-sweet-lil-angel
Summary: It’s another one of those Horizon days and a friend of Scott’s turns up. As a result, Scott and Shelby have another argument, and other nasty things start to happen ….


Title: Shattered Glass  
  
Author: haydens_sweet_li'l_gurl (A.K.A., haydens_sweet_little_angel)  
  
Category: Romance/Drama  
  
Rating: PG13 . my stories are always PG13 coz I hate rating. If you have a different opinion to my rating just let me know by e-mail: haydens_sweet_little_angel@hotmail.com  
  
Summary: It's another one of those Horizon days and a friend of Scott's turns up. As a result, Scott and Shelby have another argument, and other nasty things start to happen ..  
  
Author's Note: Some things about Horizon maybe changed, altered or added, so if you find something that is 'wrong' ignore it because I've probably made it up. e.g., a rule or consequence. Also, the whole story is done in RP layout, (I never RPed this but there you go) but if you'd like to read it as a proper story thingy, just e-mail me and I'll get to work! Erm . what else . err . that's about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PART 1*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BREAKTIME Ezra: Daisy? OH DAAAAAISY! Where the heck are you? It's Ezra!!! ANSWER ME FOR GOD'S SAKE!  
  
Daisy: What do you want, Ezy? I'm busy with -  
  
Ezra: I wanted to talk to you about David! Is he annoying you?  
  
Daisy: No ... why? *looks at him blankly, putting down her pencil* *she sighs* Ok Ezra. Spit it out. What is your problem now?  
  
Ezra: Well -- *is cut short as Shelby enters the room* Shelby: Hey Daisy. Hey Ezra.  
  
Daisy: Whacha got there, Shel?  
  
Shelby: Nothing ... hey wait ... where's Scott?  
  
Ezra: Scott? He's sitting over there reading something.  
  
Shelby: Scott? SCOTT!  
  
Scott: What? What? *puts down his book and stares at Shelby, Daisy and Ezra* WHAT!?  
  
Ezra: Erm ...  
  
Shelby: I was wondering where you were ... take a look at this. *shows Scott the book she is holding*  
  
Scott: *eyes widen at the words: 'Shelby Merrick and Scott Barringer'* What -- w-w-what is this??!  
  
Shelby: It's the Horizon History. Look! It has Daisy Lipenowski, Ezra Friedkin, Auggie Ciceros and Juliette Waybourne! They even have staff in here!  
  
Ezra: *whom had by now gone over to see the book with Daisy, whispers breathlessly* Gee Shel ... where'd ya get this?!  
  
Shelby: Library. Ridgerunner's section.  
  
Scott: How the hell did you get permission for the Ridgerunner's section?! THEY HAVE PORNO MAGAZINES IN THERE AND EVERYTHING!!! *exchanges smiles with Ezra*  
  
  
  
Shelby: The librarian is brainless, Scott, and you must be too if you haven't noticed yet.   
  
Daisy: *laughs* Yeah! Oh my God ... is that the time? C'mon Scott, we're on kitchen duty and lunch is in fifteen minutes!  
  
Scott: Sh*t! *grabs his apron and races out of the room after Daisy*  
  
Shelby: C'mon Ezy. Lunch time. Lets get first in the line for once.  
  
(Unfortunately, Auggie, Juliette, Bob, Jeff and a few Trackers were already in the line.)  
  
Shelby: Great. Just when I thought we'd be early for once, the queue is already hogged. *grabs Ezra by the sleeve and drags him over to Juliette* S'cuse Jules.  
  
Juliette: Hey! What the --! Ezra: Shut up, Jules. You don't eat anyway. *spots Peter*  
  
Juliette: Ok, ok. You can go in front just this once. *holds up her index finger in front of Shelby's face*  
  
Shelby: Thanks, Jules.   
  
Scott: *from behind the counter* So what will it be today, sweetie? We've got sausages, mash potatoes, peas and carrots, all cooked by super chef Scott Barringer, which is, to state the obvious, the brilliant and wonderful moi.  
  
Shelby: All of it, if it's cooked by you.  
  
Scott: Comin' right up. DAISY! Erm ... SHELBY'S ORDERED THE WHOLE THING!  
  
Daisy: Ok, hold onto your underpants ... *hands Scott Shelby's plate*  
  
Scott: *gives the plate to Shelby and whispers to her* Eat slowly, I'll come 'n' join you. I got something to tell -  
  
Shelby: I get the point. *nods towards Jules, Auggie and Ezra*   
  
Scott: *nods and begins to take everyone else's orders*  
  
Shelby: *sits down at a table and watches as Juliette and Ezra comes towards her*   
  
Juliette: Hey Shel. Isn't it great that we've finally got over our dispute?   
  
Shelby: Yeah ... I thought it was about time we grew up. It was getting stupid.   
  
Ezra: I'm glad you two became friends. I think your arguments was annoying everyone.   
  
(Minutes later)  
  
Daisy: *goes over to Juliette, Ezra and Shelby's table with Scott* I am sooooo hungry! *flops down onto a chair next to Ezra*  
  
Scott: *sits down next to Shelby* Umm ... first question. Where's Auggie?  
  
Ezra: *looks over Daisy's shoulder* Just coming.   
  
Scott: Gee ... what took him so long? Me 'n' Daisy 'r already starting!   
  
Auggie: Sorry!! *rushes over to the other Cliffhangers, seating himself between Juliette and Scott, glaring at Scott for a second*  
  
Scott: Hey man, I was just trying to sit next to my girlfriend!  
  
Auggie: Jules is not your girlfriend, she's MINE!  
  
Scott: I WAS TALKING ABOUT SHELBY!  
  
Auggie: *turns slightly pink* Oh ... erm ... well ... anyway, Peter wanted to see me.  
  
Daisy: What about? *spears some peas onto the end of her fork*  
  
Auggie: He said I wasn't supposed to tell anybody ... sorry guys ...  
  
Scott: Hey it's ok man! If it's private, keep it to ya'self.  
  
Auggie: Thanks Muchacho.  
  
MEETING ROOM   
  
(All eight Cliffhangers enter the meeting room for group, where Sophie and Peter are waiting impatiently.)  
  
Sophie: Where have you lot been? Peter and I have been waiting ages!  
  
Peter: Sophie, have patience. Guys, what took you so long?  
  
Kat: Oh ... well, I was walking around with Tink. Peter: Ok ... and the rest of you?   
  
Shelby: Umm ... well, we were late for class so we had to stay behind for about fifteen minutes. Sorry Peter.  
  
Kat: Yeah, sorry Peter.  
  
Peter: Ok. Anyway, you're not here to get told off. I'd like to introduce Lauren Cooper. She will be joining us today.   
  
Scott: L-L-Loz?!? Oh, my, God!  
  
Lauren: *glares at Scott for a moment and looks back down at the floor*  
  
Peter: *smiles as the Cliffhangers notice the dark-haired girl for the first time*  
  
Peter: Now Lauren, could you kindly stand up and introduce yourself? Tell us a bit about you. Everybody else, take a seat, please.  
  
Lauren: *mumbles* I don't wanna.   
  
Peter: Now Lauren ... don't be uncooperative. Stand up, please. *says in a mild tone, but with a sense of saying: "I'm in charge here" in a final sort of way*  
  
Lauren: *sighs, and begins in a quiet voice* Hi, my name is Lauren Cooper, I know nobody here except Scott. If you want to know about my gory past then here it is. My --  
  
Peter: Umm Lauren . stop just there.  
  
Lauren: Ok then. That's all I have to say.  
  
Peter: Ok then. Everybody else, tell Lauren a bit about yourself. Shall we start with Scott?  
  
Lauren: I already know Scott.  
  
Peter: *looks from Scott to Lauren in a puzzled way*  
  
Scott: *stares at Lauren, smiling warmly*  
  
Shelby: *also looks from Scott to Lauren, thinking she knew what was coming*  
  
Scott: Ok ... I'll start. My name is Scott Barringer, and here at Horizon I have loads of friends, such as Auggie, Ezra, Daisy, Jules, Kat and one very special li'l lady, Shelby. Shelby is really special to me. I love her very much and --  
  
Peter: That will do, Scott. *holds up a hand to silence him*  
  
Scott: *sniggers and sits back down*  
  
Peter: Ok, you next Daisy.  
  
Lauren: *looks to where a girl with light brown hair is standing up*  
  
  
  
Shelby: *goes out of the room* Daisy: Hey there Lauren. *says sarcastically* I'm Daisy Lipenowski and welcome to Horizon, the absolutely wonderful paradise. My best friend is Shelby -- *indicates Shelby's vacated space* Merrick. Umm ... Peter? Shelby's disappeared.  
  
Scott: I'll find her.  
  
Peter: I have a funny feeling I know what this is about. Carry on, Daisy.  
  
Daisy: I have other friends too. Kat, Ezra, Auggie, Jules and Scott. Horizon is a really nice place, and I have to admit, I really like it here and though at first it may look like a complete dump, you'll get used to it and love it like we do. Peter is a really great guy and without him, none of us would've got better.  
  
Jules: *starts clapping*  
  
Ezra: *joins in*  
  
Auggie: *also joins in*  
  
Kat: *copies*  
  
OUTSIDE  
  
Scott: Shelby! Shelby!? Wait! I can explain! Where are you?! *spots Shelby sitting under the gazebo* Shelby ... *runs over to the gazebo and sits down next to her* Shelby, me 'n' Loz ...  
  
Shelby: I don't want to know.  
  
Scott: Shel, will you shut up and listen for a change? Lauren and me are just friends.  
  
Shelby: Yeah right. Such a pretty girl can be just friends with such a good looking guy.  
  
Scott: No Shel ... me and Loz've known each other for ages and I'm just a little excited that she's here. We were sending letters to each other the moment I got here.  
  
Shelby: Ok, ok, Scott. Now you and Lozzy can spend all that special time together and I'll just ... stay out of your way. *stands up and heads for the girls' cabin*  
  
Scott: *sighs and hangs his head back*   
  
MEETING ROOM   
  
Peter: *looks down at his watch and says to Sophie in an undertone* I think something's happened between Scott and Shelby. The two o' them've been gone some time.  
  
Scott: *pushes open the meeting room door forcefully and sits down on the couch* *notices everyone is staring at him* What?  
  
Peter: OK ... go on, Jules.  
  
Jules: Well, recently, I've made friends with Shelby. We used to always be fighting over Scott and --  
  
Scott: SHUT THE HELL UP, JULES!!!!!   
  
Auggie: Don't you tell her to shut up man!  
  
Scott: WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO, DYSLEXIC BOY?!?! PROSECUTE ME!?!?  
  
Auggie: *the anger inside of him explodes* THAT'S IT MAN! *dives on top of Scott, knocking him to the floor*  
  
Peter: AUGGIE! SCOTT! STOP RIGHT NOW OR YOU'RE ON SHUNS FOR A MONTH! *pulls Auggie off of Scott* Please ... stop. You guys know the rule about violence and physical contact! So you haven't got an excuse! Both of you'll be on kitchen duty for a week! Including cleaning dishes, cooking, serving and taking orders!  
  
Lauren: *rushes over to Scott* Scott? Scott are you ok? *helps him up*  
  
Scott: Yeah, yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Shelby: *stares through the meeting room window at Scott and Lauren*  
  
Peter: *spots Shelby*  
  
Shelby: *jumps and begins walking away*  
  
Peter: *runs after her* Shelby! Shelby come back here! Group isn't over yet.  
  
Shelby: You're saying that as if I care!  
  
Peter: I will put you on kitchen duty for a week and shuns for a month if you don't cooperate. You know the consequences for missing group deliberately.  
  
Shelby: *chews her bottom lip and thinks for a moment, before pushing past Peter and into the meeting room, hiding her tear stained face. Luckily, Peter hadn't noticed*  
  
Scott: *stares at Shelby and quickly lets go of Lauren's hand* Shel ...  
  
Shelby: *looks away from Scott and sits down next to Daisy*  
  
Lauren: *smiles rather wickedly*   
  
OUTSIDE  
  
(Later, after group, the Cliffhangers were assembling for a quest.)  
  
Scott: *walks up to Shelby* Shall I even bother attempting to engage conversation with you? Shall I even bother asking that question?  
  
  
  
Shelby: *snaps bitterly as she pulls on her rucksack* No, and no.  
  
Daisy: *is staring at them*  
  
Scott: Shel, talk to me. I just wanna talk.  
  
Shelby: Well I don't. I don't have to listen to your lies, Scott.  
  
Scott: They're not lies! Look, I've tried to tell you before! Lauren and I are no more than friends! You can ask her!  
  
Lauren: *strides over to Scott, having had enough of staring at them like Daisy* C'mon Scott, whore doesn't want to speak to you. *links arms with Scott*  
  
Shelby: W-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!! JERK! *dives on top of Lauren* You bitch!!! I hate you! Leave me and Scott alone! *screams at Lauren, slapping her as tears inevitably stream down her face*  
  
Lauren: *is screaming*  
  
Scott: Shelby! Shelby! Calm down! Shel! *pulls Shelby off and holds her back as she tries yet again to lunge at Lauren*  
  
Shelby: Get away from me! Leave us alone! *she knew that Lauren had only been here a few hours, but it seemed like months. She felt as if Lauren was threatening her relationship with Scott*  
  
  
  
Scott: *sensing that Shelby isn't going to calm down, he does the only thing he can think of to shut her up. He pushes his lips against hers rather forcefully, pulling away seconds later* Better?  
  
Shelby: *is taken aback by his action, but nods without hesitation, taking in a deep breath*  
  
Lauren: *stares at Shelby venomously*  
  
Peter: *comes out of the main building with Sophie* All set guys? Aright . let's go.  
  
Kat: *leads the rest of the Cliffhangers after Peter and Sophie*  
  
Ezra: *whispers to Auggie and Scott* Do you realize that Peter and Sophie're always together?!  
  
Auggie: A relationship?  
  
Scott: A RELATIONSHIP? No way man.  
  
Ezra: Ah . ya never know. *Adjusts his rucksack*  
  
Auggie: *shrugs* Yah you're right man. We'll never know until somethin' actually happens.  
  
Scott: *is silent*  
  
Shelby: As I say, Jules, I'm really not sure about your idea of raiding the kitchen next week. And what's the new fashion? You're actually eating now?  
  
Jules: Eating . no. I just thought it would be fun. Oh c'mon it can't be that bad! Shel, I thought you were fearless!  
  
Daisy: She is!  
  
Shelby: I AM!  
  
Jules: *laughs* Well are you up for it then? I can't wait till this dumb quest is over . I hate quests. They're soooo pointless.  
  
Daisy: Hmmm. I agree with you.  
  
Peter: I don't think so, Soph. Lauren is fine. She's getting along just fine. Give her a chance. She's only been here a couple o' hours.  
  
Sophie: And what about Scott and Shelby? They seem pretty distant today.  
  
Peter: I - I really don't know, Soph. Sometimes I really worry about those two, but, there relationship is none of our business. *stops and waits for the Cliffhangers to catch up, as they reach a clearing* OK guys. This is gonna be base. Our meeting point. Me and Sophie will be camping out here, and the rest of you will be put into groups now for sharing tents. *pulls out a sheet of paper with a list of the groups and clears his throat* Daisy and Juliette, you'll share a tent over there. *indicates another clearing that lay next to a stream* Auggie and David will share a tent over there. *points to yet another clearing four trees away* Lauren and Shelby, share a tent just next to Auggie and David's. Kat, if you share a tent with Juliette and Daisy, and that leaves Scott and Ezra, to the tent next to Juliette's and Daisy's. All done.  
  
Lauren: *glares at Shelby*  
  
Shelby: *glares back at Lauren* Great . just great. I have to share a tent with the she-devil from hell.  
  
Lauren: *puts on a mean, sarcastic smile* Great. I have to share a tent with whore.  
  
Shelby: *lunges at Lauren*  
  
Daisy: *pulls Shelby back, nodding her head towards Sophie and Peter*  
  
Shelby: LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!  
  
Daisy: Calm it Shel, calm it.  
  
Jules: *rushes over to help Daisy*  
  
Lauren: *smiles in satisfaction*  
  
Daisy: *Lets go of Shelby, thinking that she'd calmed down*  
  
Shelby: *dives at Lauren, knocking her to the ground and starts hitting her*  
  
Lauren: *fights back*  
  
Ezra: *pulls Auggie and David over to Lauren and Shelby*  
  
Daisy: *tries to pull Shelby off* Cut it out Shel!  
  
Jules: *helps* C'mon Shel, stop!!  
  
David: Girls . *is also trying to pull Shelby off of Lauren*  
  
Auggie: *helps David and Ezra*  
  
Scott: *helps everyone with Shelby* Shel, c'mon! Get offa Lauren! You're gonna get yourself into trouble!  
  
Peter: WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?!? *stares at the group of Cliffhangers crowded round Shelby and Lauren, unsuccessfully trying to get Shelby off of her. Pushes through the crowd and yanks Shelby off* What do you think you're doing?  
  
Sophie: An explanation please, the both of you.  
  
Shelby: She's messing with my life! And she called me a whore!  
  
Lauren: And she called me a she-devil from hell!  
  
Peter: You two are acting like four year olds. Shuns for a week when we get back, and kitchen duty for a week.  
  
Shelby: *shrieks*A week? A whole week with her?!  
  
Peter: Yes, and it'll be longer if there's any more of this nonsense.  
  
9:00PM, JULIETTE'S TENT  
  
(The girls are up, chatting away, like mostly everyone else.)  
  
Daisy: Yeah, but I bet you know why Shel and Lauren don't get along, don't you? *looks around the tent*  
  
Jules: *nods and pushes away the jelly that Daisy had given her*  
  
Kat: Jules . !  
  
Jules: I'm not hungry.  
  
Daisy: You never are! Please eat it . for me?  
  
Jules: *hesitates and reluctantly picks up her spoon and begins slowly eating* Daisy: Thank you. What was I saying? Oh yeah . and that Lauren person . she is kinda creepy.  
  
Jules: *laughs derisively*  
  
Daisy: *glares at Jules* And what if she decided to try and take Auggie away from you?  
  
Jules: *her grin quickly disappears* She wouldn't dare!!!  
  
Kat: Wanna bet?  
  
9:15PM, SCOTT'S TENT  
  
Auggie: C'mon Scott, tell us who this Lauren really is. We promise not to say a word to Shel.  
  
Scott: *sighs in annoyance* I've told you, she's just a friend.  
  
Ezra: Aww c'mon Scott!  
  
Scott: *tuts*  
  
9:15PM, SHELBY'S TENT  
  
Lauren: So, Shelby. How long've you been with Scott?  
  
Shelby: *snaps bitterly* None of your business. *carries on sorting out her clothes*  
  
Lauren: *bites her lip and smiles, snuggling under the cover*  
  
(After a moments silence)  
  
Shelby: H-How long've you known Scott?  
  
Lauren: *smiles again* Since we were six. Ten years.  
  
Shelby: W-what? I - I mean . oh . that's . that's nice.  
  
9:20PM, PETER'S TENT  
  
Sophie: No, Peter, I've told you. I'm not as worried as I look.  
  
Peter: Face it Soph, you've been worrying since Lauren arrived.  
  
Sophie: *looks beaten, sighs and then finally admits* Ok, so maybe I have been a little anxious.  
  
Peter: See. I was right.  
  
Sophie: As always Peter, as always. Umm ... where's David? He wasn't here when we sorting out camp. Peter: He's feeling sick and he has a nasty injury. One of the nurses is taking care of him in the infirmary. Sophie: *nods and hands Peter a cup of coffee* Peter: Ahh ... it's about time we rounded the gang up. Sophie: *suddenly stands up straight* What for? Peter: Just a little group thing. You know, singing around the campfire cooking marshmallows ... Sophie: Aww no, no, no, no! TEN MINUTES LATER, AROUND THE CAMPFIRE Scott: Peter, please no! I can't sing! Auggie: C'mon Pete ... don't make us do this! Peter: We're all gonna have a bit o' fun that's all. Shelby: Singing? Fun? Jules: I like singing. Daisy: Shut it, Jules!!  
  
Jules: *mutters* Sorry .  
  
Peter: Now guys, this is just for some fun, and you might get to enjoy it if you try to.  
  
Scott: Right Peter . enjoy it if we try to. Right.  
  
Peter: *eyes Scott for a moment before pulling out a stereo*  
  
Ezra: *eyes widen at the sight of it. Taps Scott on the shoulder* Guys! We're not singing dumb boy scout songs! Look!  
  
Peter: Yes, Ezra. We use the stereo on one condition. People volunteer to do solo verses.  
  
Shelby: Ok, ok. What've you got?  
  
Peter: Our Lady Peace, Britney Spears, Madonna and others.  
  
Jules: COOL! *wanders over to Auggie* This'll be fun, eh? Peter, do we get a sheet to read the lyrics off of?  
  
Peter: Yes, you do.  
  
Auggie: Yeah. Fun. I can't read.  
  
Peter: Auggie, you can just sing the choruses, if you want.  
  
Auggie: *hesitates*  
  
Peter: Well?  
  
Auggie: No, no. I'll sing verses along with Jules.  
  
Sophie: Great idea, Auggie.  
  
Peter: OK guys, first song.  
  
(Everyone starts to laugh as Enrique Iglesias's Hero comes on)  
  
Scott: Aww no, I'm not singin' that. NO WAY.  
  
Peter: *smiles* Aaahhh . but this song is specially for you, Scott, and Shelby. *looks to Sophie*  
  
Sophie: *hisses* PETER! You know we don't encourage this kind of thing!  
  
Peter: Now, now Sophie . let the kids have some fun. Besides, you were worried about those two, so now I fix them up.  
  
Scott: But I told you, I can't sing!  
  
Peter: That's why you're learning. *stops the track and plays it from the beginning*  
  
Scott: *reads through the lyrics* Ha ha very funny.  
  
(Everyone bursts out laughing)  
  
Peter: *holds up a hand to silence them*  
  
Scott: *starts singing lamely* Would you dance if I asked you to dance  
  
Would you run and never look back  
  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
  
And would you save my soul tonight  
  
Would you tremble if I touched your lips  
  
Would you laugh  
  
Please tell me this  
  
Now would you die for the one you loved  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
(Everybody is in tears of laughter as Shelby joins in the chorus)  
  
Scott: *yells above the music* NOW THIS IS MEAN, PETER!!!!!  
  
Peter: Ok, ok. I think that's enough embarrassment for you two . now for the whole group. Let me see . how about Our Lady Peace?  
  
Daisy: Yeah ok!!!  
  
(The stereo starts playing Our Lady Peace's 4AM)  
  
Peter: OK, first verse, Jules and Auggie, hit it!  
  
Jules/Auggie: I walked around my good intentions and found that there were none. I blamed my father for the wasted years, we hardly talked. I never thought I would forget this hate, then a phone call made me realize: I'm wrong  
  
Everyone: And if I don't make it know that, I've loved you all along, just like sunny  
  
days that we ignore because were all dumb and jaded. and I hope to God I  
  
figure out what's wrong.  
  
Peter: *points to Daisy and Ezra*  
  
Daisy/Ezra: I walked around my room, not thinking - sinkin in this box. I blame myself for being too much like somebody else. I never thought I would just bend this way,  
  
then a phone call made me realize: I'm wrong.  
  
Everyone: And if I don't make it know that, I've loved you all along. Just like sunny days that we ignore because were all dumb and jaded. and I hope to God I figure out what's wrong.  
  
And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong....  
  
And I hope to God I figure out what's wrong....  
  
If I don't make it know that, I've loved you all along. Just like sunny days that we all ignore because were all dumb and jaded. and I hope to God I figure out what's wrong.  
  
And if I don't make it know that, I've loved you all along. Just like sunny days that we all ignore because were all dumb and jaded. and I hope to God I  
  
figure out...  
  
(Everyone claps for each other)  
  
Peter: OK, I think that's enough for tonight .  
  
Ezra: Aww c'mon Peter!  
  
Auggie: What're you talking about, man?  
  
Shelby: More music!  
  
Peter: *smiles* Oh. I thought you guys didn't like singing. Daisy: Please Peter?  
  
Scott: Ahmm . pretty please?  
  
Peter: Alright, alright. Two more songs. We can always sing tomorrow night.  
  
10:00PM, SHELBY'S TENT  
  
Lauren: I had fun! Did you, Shelby?  
  
Shelby: Yeah. Yeah. Fun.  
  
Lauren: You and Scott just had to show off though, didn't you?  
  
Shelby: Show off? Show off? Did it look like showing off? Did it look like we were enjoying it!?  
  
Lauren: Yah. *smiles and knocks Shelby to the ground, hands around her neck and trying to strangle her* I - WANT - YOU - TO - STAY - AWAY - FROM - SCOTT!!!  
  
Shelby: *coughing* I - SHOULD BE SAYING THAT *cough* TO YOU! LET GO OF ME! *coughs some more*  
  
Lauren: *is laughing*  
  
Shelby: *kicks Lauren off and runs out of the tent into the forest*  
  
Lauren: *recovers, smiles and zips the tent back up, before lying down and going to sleep*  
  
Shelby: *tears are streaming down her cheeks unstoppably, and she just carries on running and running*  
  
8:00AM, MORNING  
  
Peter: *unzips Scott's tent* OK guys c'mon. Rise and shine.  
  
Sophie: *follows Peter's example at Juliette's tent* OK girls, let's get dressed and ready before the boys, eh?  
  
Juliette/Daisy/Kat: YEAH!  
  
Peter: *pulls open Shelby's tent* Shelby? Lauren? Up, up, up! . Lauren? Where's Shelby?  
  
Lauren: *starts to fake a cry* Oh PETER! Shelby! Last night! Me and Shelby had a fight and ran into the forest! I was so scared! I tried to go to sleep but I couldn't!!  
  
Peter: Guys! Girls! Come here! Hurry!  
  
(Everyone goes over to Peter)  
  
Kat: What is it, Peter?  
  
Peter: It's Shelby. She's gone missing.  
  
Scott: What?! What?! Shelby's gone? W-What happened??!!  
  
Peter: She had an argument with Lauren and apparently fled into the forest.  
  
Daisy: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! *points an accusing finger at Lauren* WHAT IF SHE'S DEAD? UH? THEN WHAT'RE YOU GONNA DO, LITTLE MISS PERFECT? I'LL KILL YOU!!!!! *rams into Lauren*  
  
Ezra: Calm it Dais, calm it!  
  
Peter: Daisy! Stop right now! How many fights do we have to have?! *peels Daisy off of Lauren as if she were bark on a tree*  
  
Sophie: *pulls Lauren up*  
  
Scott: *starts to panic and begins shrieking* HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FIND HER? WE'RE MILES AWAY FROM HORIZON!! SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE! WHAT IF SHE -  
  
Peter: Calm down Scott. Yes, you're right. We're too far from Horizon to get a search party from there. We're gonna have to make a search party out of us.  
  
Sophie: But Peter, they're only kids! What if we lose them?  
  
Peter: OK guys. I want you to use this white chalk and mark every tree that you pass. You will have walkie-talkies to communicate with us so hopefully, we'll find her without getting lost. Don't forget the megaphones so you can yell for her.  
  
Scott: *starts to laugh*  
  
Peter: Something wrong, Scott?  
  
Scott: Walkie-talkies and megaphones??  
  
Peter: Look, do you want to find her or not?  
  
Scott: *is silenced*  
  
Peter: C'mon then. Scott, pair up with Lauren. Daisy with Ezra, and Auggie you go with Juliette.  
  
Kat: What about me, Peter?  
  
Peter: Kat, you stay behind to help Sophie with the communications.  
  
Kat: Ok.  
  
Peter: Well, what're you waiting for? Split up!  
  
8:20AM, LAUREN AND SCOTT  
  
(As soon as the two are far away from the others and the campsite .)  
  
Scott: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!  
  
Lauren: Nothing, Scotty.  
  
Scott: Don't call me that.  
  
Lauren: Why not?  
  
Scott: It . makes me feel sick. *pictures of Scott's step-mom flashes through his mind*  
  
Scott: Really, what happened between you two last night. Tell me exactly what happened.  
  
Lauren: I told you, NOTHING HAPPENED.  
  
Scott: *sighs*  
  
Lauren: But something's gonna happen now.  
  
Scott: *marks a tree*  
  
Lauren: *pins Scott up against a tree*  
  
Scott: What're you -  
  
Lauren: Sssh Scott . there's no need to speak.  
  
Scott: Get offa me!! Get offa me!!  
  
8:25PM, AUGGIE AND JULIETTE  
  
Auggie: So what d'ya think happened? Ya know . with Shelby and Lauren.  
  
Jules: I dunno. They probably had an argument over Scott.  
  
Auggie: Yeah . Shel's really protective and Lauren . well, ya never know.  
  
AT THAT VERY SAME MOMENT .  
  
Daisy: Ezy, stop worrying. We'll find her.  
  
Ezra: I'm not worrying . it's just . I don't know what'll happen to Scott if we don't.  
  
Daisy: Yeah I know . he really loves her, and she really loves him.  
  
8:30PM, SHELBY  
  
Shelby: *is wandering back towards the camp, spots Lauren near a tree and listens to what she's saying*  
  
Lauren: Now Scotty . you know you want to . stop struggling .  
  
Shelby: *gasps and whispers* SCOTT!  
  
Scott: Please Lauren . leave me alone and get off! We gotta find Shelby!  
  
Lauren: We don't gotta do anything but this . and what is it with that Shelby anyway? She's what I'd call the whorey she-devil from hell.  
  
Scott: HEY!  
  
Shelby: *yells* THAT DOES IT!! *strides over to Lauren and hits her* Scott! Scott are you ok? *throws her arms around his neck*  
  
Scott: Shelby! Yah . I'm ok . what about you?  
  
Shelby: No problems . I guess .  
  
Scott: What d'ya mean you guess? What happened in the tent last night?  
  
Shelby: She - she strangled me and told me not to come near you .  
  
Lauren: She's lying! Scott you have to believe me! Scott, my angel .  
  
Scott: *looks from Lauren to Shelby* No. I don't believe you. C'mon Shel. *grabs hold of Shelby's hand leading her back to the camp*  
  
Peter: SCOTT! YOU FOUND SHELBY! And Shelby . what the hell did you think you were doing? Running off like that?  
  
Shelby: I had to . Lauren . last night . she tried to strangle me . so, I ran.  
  
Peter: *looks to Lauren* Is this true, Lauren?  
  
Lauren: *bites her lip and looks down at her feet, swallowing, and then nodding solemnly*  
  
Peter: Shuns for a week.  
  
Scott: Also, she tried to umm . seduce me.  
  
Peter: Oh really, Scott? Is this true, Lauren?  
  
Lauren: I - *murmurs* I couldn't help myself.  
  
Peter: Shuns, for a month. And you will be sent home if it continues, got that?  
  
Lauren: No! No! Don't send me home! Please don't send me home .  
  
Peter: *waits for an explanation* Lauren: *bursts into tears* My boyfriend seduced me, then my brother did, and then the two of them forced me into taking drugs! They hit me and beat me and then they started calling me names and threatening to kill me!!  
  
Peter: And . why were they doing this?  
  
Lauren: I - I don't know . but they swore that if I told they would kill me!!!  
  
(Everyone is standing stock-still, and then, to everybody's surprise .)  
  
Shelby: *throws her arms around Lauren*  
  
Lauren: *cries on Shelby's shoulder* I'm so sorry everybody! I'm sorry Shelby! Sorry Scott!  
  
Peter: OK guys. It's back to Horizon, I'm afraid.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Daisy: Poor Lauren . I never thought I'd hear myself saying this but . I feel really sorry for her.  
  
Shelby: Yah. I just couldn't help myself. I had to hug her.  
  
Scott: *is sitting next to Shelby, an arm around her shoulders*  
  
Ezra: I wonder what Peter's gonna do about all this .  
  
Auggie: *shrugs*  
  
Jules: Beats me. Hey guys, what d'ya say we go for something to eat?  
  
Kat: It's not lunch time yet.  
  
Jules: I know, but we can get a snack. I'm sure Peter won't mind.  
  
Scott: Are you ill, Jules? Seriously. You want to eat? *waits for an answer, realizes everyone is glaring at him and continues* Yeah. I am pretty hungry, actually.  
  
(Everyone stands up and heads for the canteen)  
  
DINER  
  
Scott: I'll take Barbeque crisps . Mars Bar, Twix, umm . a Slush Puppy, Kit Kat, big bar o' Galaxy, Snickers, Paprika flavor potato chips . ahhhh! Doritos!  
  
(Everyone is staring at Scott)  
  
Scott: *turns around* What? You guys aren't gonna eat?  
  
Shelby: Uh um . *looks out of the window and points at the large pile of food in Scott's arms. He hadn't taken one or two packets of crisps. He'd taken the whole lot*  
  
Scott: I'm hungry!!!!!  
  
Shelby: Scott .!  
  
Scott: Ok, ok. *puts back the packets and when everyone has turned away, picks them up and starts to run*  
  
Everyone: HEY!!!!!!!!! *chases after Scott*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*PART 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MEETING ROOM  
  
Peter: Everybody settle down, settle down. Grab a seat.  
  
Shelby: *sits down next to Scott*  
  
Ezra: *seats himself down next to Daisy*  
  
Jules: *sits with Auggie and Kat*  
  
Peter: Now, I've called you all here today to bring some sad news. Last night, Lauren passed away.  
  
Shelby: WHAT?!  
  
Scott: THAT - THAT CAN'T BE!!  
  
Daisy: You're kidding, right?  
  
Auggie: Oh my God .  
  
Ezra/Jules: THIS HAS TO BE SOME KIND OF SICK JOKE!  
  
Peter: No, Ezra, Jules. I don't play sick jokes. This is reality.  
  
Sophie: Peter is telling the truth. Lauren died in her sleep last night, and as Kat is graduating tomorrow, we're having two new recruits. Lauren's brother Terry and his friend Matt.  
  
Peter: We believe that Terry and Matt are the ones that brought grief to Lauren, and yet, they are both in need of help too, so please welcome them as you did Lauren.  
  
(Everyone nods and heads back to their cabins)  
  
BOYS' CABIN  
  
Scott: I just can't believe she's gone .  
  
Auggie: I know man . it is unbelievable. Someone you've known for hardly two days just . disappears. Outta this world. Ezra: But did we really know her that well? I dunno. I mean, there was just something about her that made you think you had known her forever. Something about her that told you she wanted to be helped and was good underneath, even if she wasn't on the outside.  
  
David: *comes into the cabin, hobbling on a crutch* What? Are you talking about that Lauren girl that came a few days ago? Where is she right now?  
  
Scott: Dead.  
  
David: Not another .  
  
Scott: Yah, another.  
  
GIRLS' CABIN  
  
Daisy: You gonna miss her, Shel?  
  
Shelby: In a way.  
  
Jules: What does that mean?  
  
Shelby: It means what is says. IN - A - WAY.  
  
Jules: Ok, ok. Don't get sarcastic on me.  
  
Daisy: It was like . we'd known her forever.  
  
Shelby: I know . but we didn't.  
  
Kat: Hey guys . do you mind helping me pack?  
  
Daisy: What for, Kat?  
  
Kat: I'm leaving tomorrow, remember? *walks over to her chest of drawers and begins pulling out clothes*  
  
Shelby: Oh yeah . *climbs across the beds and starts folding the clothes that Kat is carelessly flinging onto her bed*  
  
Daisy: *goes and sits next to Shelby, helping her fold*  
  
Jules: I guess I'll help Kat fling them out! *laughs*  
  
Daisy: So how're things going with you and Wonder Boy, Shel?  
  
Shelby: Wonder Boy? Oh . fine, I guess. I still cannot believe what I caught Lauren doing to him though .  
  
Daisy/Jules: What?  
  
Shelby: Trying to get him to - to - well .  
  
Daisy: Oh. I get what you mean.  
  
Kat: Yeah! Don't go any further, girl!  
  
Jules: *giggles and then clears her throat, straightening her face up* Uh hum . sorry. That is so not funny.  
  
Daisy/Kat/Shelby: *stares at Jules for moment, before bursting out laughing again*  
  
Jules: What??! WHAT?!?  
  
Peter: *opens the door* C'mon girls, lights - oh, packing are you, Kat?  
  
Kat: Yeah.  
  
Peter: Ok, another fifteen minutes, but then I want you all in bed like dear little angels.  
  
Kat: *laughs* Ok Peter!  
  
BOYS' CABIN  
  
Sophie: *opens the boys' door* Guys?? Lights out!  
  
Scott: Got it Sophie.  
  
Ezra: Okey-dokey . *flicks off his lamp*  
  
Sophie: Thank you.  
  
GIRLS' CABIN  
  
Shelby: Isn't it funny, how you don't appreciate a person fully until they're gone?  
  
Daisy: You mean Lauren?  
  
Shelby: No . Kat's leaving.  
  
Jules: Oh!!! Yeah. I must admit, Kat, I'm gonna really miss you.  
  
Kat: And I'm gonna miss you guys too! *embraces them all in a hug*  
  
Peter: All packed, Kat?  
  
Kat: Yes Peter, all packed!  
  
Peter: Ok. Lights out then!  
  
8:00AM, DINER  
  
Scott: *yawn* Ahhhh . me 'n' Ezy stayed up till about one o'clock this morning looking at por - umm . magazines.  
  
Shelby: Really Scott, Ezra? What kind of magazines?  
  
Ezra: They were por -  
  
Scott: *puts a hand over Ezra's mouth* They were PC GAMES magazines.  
  
Daisy: Really Scott? Then maybe you can explain these porno magazines in the trash can outside of the boys' cabin? *waves the magazine in front of his nose*  
  
Scott: Aww c'mon Dais! Where'd we get that stuff?  
  
Daisy: I dunno but you obviously did. *walks over to the trash can and drops it in*  
  
Shelby: Scott!!!  
  
Scott: WHAT??? *turns rather red*  
  
Ezra: *is looking down at his food, poking around with his fork*  
  
Auggie: *starts to laugh, and soon the whole table is*  
  
Terry: *walks over to the Cliffhangers and puts on a very posh English accent* Hellooo, fellow Cliffhangers! Are you here to welcome us to this - this - hell-hole?  
  
Matt: Well I say, Terry, aren't they all pretty?  
  
Scott: *stands up* Erm . introduce? I'm Scott Barringer, this is Shelby Merrick, *points to Shelby* Ezra Friedkin, *points to Ezra* Juliette Waybourne *points to Juliette* Daisy Lipenowski, David Rucksford and Auggie Ciceros *points to everyone else*  
  
Matt: *wipes away his accent* Oh. Hey. I'm Matt Fleeton and this is my friend, Terry Cooper.  
  
Terry: *sits down next to Shelby, putting arm around her shoulders*  
  
Scott: *sits back down and stares at Terry* I'm trying to give you a hint here buddy. Shelby already has -  
  
Shelby: What he's trying to say Terry is the fact that I already have a boyfriend.  
  
Terry: And can we just forget about this boyfriend right now? I suppose he isn't here, is he?  
  
Shelby: Well, actually, he's sitting right next to me.  
  
Terry: *looks at the six foot Scott Barringer and withdraws his arm* Sorry . I didn't know .  
  
Scott: Hey it's ok, man. This is what this place's for. To learn from your mistakes, even if they're not your fault.  
  
Matt: *is eyeing Juliette* Auggie: And she's taken too.  
  
Jules: *giggles*  
  
Terry: And what about this young lady over here? *stares at Daisy*  
  
Ezra: She's mine, pal.  
  
Terry: *looks to Ezra* And I suppose you're gonna stop me?  
  
Ezra: No . he is. *jerks his thumb at Scott, who is smiling at Terry*  
  
Scott: Problem, Terry?  
  
Terry: No . no . no problem. So all you girls are taken? Gee this place sucks.  
  
Jules: There are other girls in the Ridgerunners and Trackers groups, but I think you might find that they're either a lot older or a lot younger than you.  
  
Matt: Damn it!  
  
Scott: Yah Terry. Maybe you can date a six year old!  
  
Daisy/Matt/Shelby/Jules/Auggie/Ezra/David: *bursts out laughing*  
  
Terry: *turns a dark shade of red* Grrr . *thinks to himself: I don't like that smart ass Barringer person! And if I'm ever going to get hold of Shelby, he'll have to go!! Watches as Shelby snuggles up to Scott*  
  
Shelby: Scott . are you busy tonight?  
  
Scott: No . you know this place. What can guys or girls do at night?  
  
Shelby: Well, still up for the usual meeting at the docks then? 12:30?  
  
Scott: Yeah. Since when have we not been up for it?  
  
Terry: *overhears them and asked* What meeting? At 12:30? Peter guy told me that lights out was at 10:00 or 11:00 or something. He said it meant that anybody who was up and about after that would be punished.  
  
(All the Cliffhangers except Matt and Terry laugh)  
  
Ezra: Since when do Shelby and Scott follow the rules?  
  
Auggie: No one does!  
  
David: Gee that's a laugh!  
  
Scott: Are you really gonna follow that rule?  
  
Terry: No . I guess not . *blushes again*  
  
DOCKS  
  
Shelby: *has been waiting for ten minutes at the docks* Where is he? He's never late .  
  
A voice: Who's never late?  
  
Shelby: Scott? Scott is that you? God I've been waiting for ages . *gets up and walks to where the voice came from, and finds herself face to face with Terry* Terry what're you doing here --  
  
Terry: Coming to see you, babe.  
  
Shelby: Please don't look at me like that.  
  
Terry: Like what? *dives into the water*  
  
Shelby: Terry? Terry what're you doing now?? *goes up to the water's edge*  
  
Terry: *grabs her by the ankle and pulls her under, pressing his lips against hers*  
  
Shelby: Mmmmm! Mmmmm!  
  
Terry: *swims back to the surface*  
  
Shelby: *swims for the shore*  
  
Terry: *grabs her and pulls her back to him, kissing her again*  
  
Scott: *goes down to his and Shelby's usual meeting place, spotting Terry and Shelby in the water* What --?  
  
Shelby: *pulls away from Terry* SCOTT! *climbs out* SCOTT WAIT!  
  
Scott: *is striding away*  
  
Shelby: It's not what it looks like!  
  
Scott: *turns around sharply, screws up his face and snaps coldly* What was it then, eh Shel? What was it?  
  
Shelby: He pulled me into the water! He -  
  
Scott: Isn't it funny, how Lauren came, and you suspected her. Then I find you kissing her brother? Weird. *goes into the boys' cabin*  
  
Terry: Had fun, did we, sweetie? Have good ole chat with Scotty Boy?  
  
Shelby: Oh shut up Terry, you - you jerk! *goes into the girls' cabin*  
  
(It's all I've written so far, so, as usual, plz R&R! Please don't flame . ^_^!!!!) 


End file.
